


[VID] this scene that keeps repeating

by alvisable



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Tragedy, Dramarama MV, Fanvids, M/M, Temporary Character Death, dramarama au, other characters mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/pseuds/alvisable
Summary: [VID] Hyunwoo had always known some parts of his life were missing. He just couldn't quite grasp what it was...
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3





	[VID] this scene that keeps repeating

Song: **From Zero** (instrumental) by Pair Piano  
Vid length: 1:33

[Direct YouTube link](https://youtu.be/W9FeoBGs6pc)

There are two timelines for the setting of this AU, one where Hyungwon had gotten in an accident thus leading him to time travel and change his past, the other when he's already trapped in the train and all his friends had forgotten him (including Hyunwoo).

**[Summary]**

Hyunwoo was the one who had committed himself to save Hyungwon, and he invented the fire lighter in order to find Hyungwon through various dimension. This was, undoubtedly, illegal and the time-police punished him by erasing his memories. They were sure that Hyunwoo wouldn't be able to use the lighter anymore, nor give it to other people for future operation.

The punishment didn't last long when his lighter was activated again in several other timelines, leading Hyunwoo to remember pieces of his (erased) past. How he wanted to save a person so dearly to him. How he had gone through all means in order to defy the impossible. How all his efforts had been deemed as wrongdoings, a product of his unjustified wrath.

How he had failed miserably.

The surge of emotion was too much and he didn't quite grasp everything, yet he was certain that the person he wanted to save was still alive. He knew he had it in him to fix what he couldn't change. All he needed was just a flick of an inequitable fate...

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I thought I'll make something for these two :')
> 
> I kept thinking about their scenes a lot, how it always connected with time and fire, and how the lighter finally came out as a time machine in Fantasia. It's so genius in Monsta X part, and I wanna make it into an AU itself. >w<
> 
> So think of this as a teaser/short headcanon/snippets of future works that I wanna write (hopefully sooner! hehe). It's been ingrained in my mind and I wanna share how I see about the whole situation in the MV based on my interpretation. It's Showhyung-centric, obviously. 🤭
> 
> Thank you for reading and watching! As always, title taken from Dramarama English translation by [colorcodedlyrics](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2017/11/monsta-x-dramarama). Till then, let's keep loving this beautiful ship! >3< 🐻🐢💞


End file.
